Sura
|Letzter Auftritt = |Auftritte = Y |Darstellerin = Erin Cummings |Synchronsprecherin = Victoria Sturm }} Sura ist Thrakerin und die Frau von Spartacus. Seit Spartacus sie kennt, liebt er sie über alles. Sie wird von Gaius Claudius Glaber versklavt und seither ist Glaber der größte und meist gehasste Feind von Spartacus. Sie wird in der ersten Staffel von Aulus auf Batiatus' Befehl hin getötet. Auch nach ihrem Tod hält ihr Mann ihre Erinnerung stets in Ehren, und sie dient ihm als Inspiration. Aussehen Sura hat lange, gewellte dunkle, fast schwarze Haare, einen üppigen, schönen Körper und trägt hauptsächlich bürgerliche Thraker-Kleidung. Sie ist auffallend schön, sodass sogar der damalige Frauenheld Spartacus ein Auge auf sie wirft und sich schließlich unsterblich in sie verliebt. Für kurze Zeit trägt sie am rechten Oberschenkel ein lilafarbenes Band, ein Geschenk ihres Mannes. Glaber übergibt es später Spartacus, der es als Glücksbringer immer bei sich trägt. Vor ihrer Bestattung legt er das Band zwischen ihre gefalteten Hände, und verbrennt es mit ihrem Leichnam auf dem Scheiterhaufen. Persönlichkeit / Fähigkeiten Als Prophetin der Götter besitzt sie die Gabe, die Zukunft in ihren Träumen zu sehen, und ist dadurch weise, intuitiv und übersinnlich. Als Spartacus und sie das erste Mal miteinander schlafen, sagt sie zu ihm danach, dass die Götter sie in sein Bett geführt hätten, da sie ihr im Traum gezeigt haben, wer er werden könnte und sie bereits weiß, wer er ist, und dass er nie eine andere Frau lieben wird. Als seine Frau ist Sura treu, liebevoll und hingebungsvoll um ihn besorgt: sie rät Spartacus oft den besten Weg, den er nehmen kann, und obwohl er die Götter weder liebt noch an sie glaubt, teilt sie mit ihm die Weisheit, die sie durch ihre Fähigkeit hat. Eine bemerkenswerte Eigenschaft von ihr ist der Respekt vor dem freien Willen anderer. Obwohl sie Spartacus nicht in der Schusslinie stehen sehen will, respektiert sie seine Entscheidungen, und auch gegen ihre eigenen Bedenken, was diese Entscheidungen angeht, lässt sie ihn seinen Weg gehen. Spartacus erwähnt in "Stunde des Ruhms und der Trauer" gegenüber Drago, dass Sura Kerzen sehr mag. Auch nach ihrem Tod sieht Spartacus sie in seinen Träumen und Visionen, in denen sie ihm die richtige Richtung weist. Er erwähnt in "Im Zeichen der Bruderschaft" gegenüber Varro, dass er, genau wie dieser, auch früher um Geld gespielt habe, er diese Schwäche jedoch für Sura abgelegt hat, und Varro glücklich sein solle, seine Frau Aurelia noch zu haben. Sura ist willensstark, einfallsreich und hat sich, offenbar trotz weniger Kampferfahrung, gegen 6 feindliche Daker-Krieger verteidigt, die sie in Spartacus' Abwesenheit angreifen. Handlungsverlauf Blood and Sand Die rote Schlange (1x01): Nach dem Treffen der Krieger mit Glaber kommt Spartacus nach Hause, und Sura fragt, was passieren wird. Er sagt ihr, dass die Medi-Krieger mit den Römern gegen die Daker in den Krieg ziehen. Sura sagt, sie habe die Götter gebeten sein Schwert zu segnen, und gibt es ihm. Spartacus sagt, wenn alle Daker tot sind, wird es keinen Grund mehr geben, es zu benutzen, woraufhin Sura spöttisch fragt, was er denn ohne sein Schwert machen würde. Spartacus erwidert, er würde Ziegen züchten und mit ihr Kinder zeugen. Sura fragt, wann sie aufbrechen, und Spartacus antwortet, dass sie bei Sonnenaufgang aufbrechen werden. Sura sagt, da sie nur noch diese eine Nacht haben, sollten sie die Zeit nutzen, und die beiden schlafen miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang steht Sura auf einem Hügel, um sie herum die Krieger, die sich von ihren Familien verabschieden. Spartacus kommt von hinten auf sie zu, und sagt, er habe sie beim Aufwachen vermisst. Sura antwortet, sie sei früh aufgestanden, um für ihn zu beten, aufdass ihr Mann sie nie verlasse. Spartacus erwidert, er dachte, sie seien sich darüber einig, und Sura erzählt ihm, dass die Götter ihr im Traum gezeigt hätten, wie ihr Mann vor einer großen roten Schlange kniet, und das Leben aus ihm herausrinnt, so ihre Beschreibung, und das Großes und Schreckliches sein Schcksal sein wird. Spartacus fragt, wofür sie das halte, und sie sagt, dass es eine Warnung ist. Spartacus versucht ihre Bedenken zu zerstreuen, indem er sagt, das die Daker den Berg-Wolf anbeten und nicht an Schlangen glauben. Er ergänzt, dass nichts, weder die Daker, noch die Römer und auch nicht die Götter selbst ihn davon abhalten werden, in ihre Arme zurückzufinden, und sie umarmen sich. Sura fragt, was sie ohne ihn in den kalten Nächten allein in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett machen soll, und Spartacus bindet ihr ein lilafarbenes Band um den rechten Oberschenkel, und sagt, dass die Erinnerung an diese Wärme sie beide trösten wird. Die beiden küssen sich, und Sura sagt ihm, er solle die Daker vernichten, was er mit Für dich erwidert. Im Lager der Medi ärgern sich die Krieger Drenis und Byzo über das schlechte Essen, und Spartacus gibt einen Kommentar dazu ab, einige Minuten später beleidigt Drenis Sura indirekt, und Spartacus und er geraten in eine Schlägerei, bevor ein Trupp berittene Römer auf dem Hügel kommt, und beide zu einer Straf-Späh-Expedition schickt. Später im Generalszelt von Glaber versucht Spartacus diesen davon zu überzeugen, dass die Daker nach Westen ziehen und die Medi-Dörfer am Pass angreifen, und dass sie bis dorthin nur 4 Tage brauchen, und die Frauen, Waffen, und Lebensmittel vollkommen ohne Schutz sind. Glaber glaubt ihm jedoch nicht, und auch auf Drängen von Spartacus, dass sie wenn sie gegen Mittag losmarschieren, es schaffen könnten, schickt er diesen und Drenis verärgert weg. Am nächsten Morgen stellt sich Spartacus gegen die Befehle von Glaber, und flieht nach einem Kampf zurück zu Sura. Sura pflückt Früchte von einem Baum auf einer schneebedeckten Hügel, als plötzlich aus dem Nebel 5 bis 6 Daker-Krieger auftauchen. Sie versucht zu fliehen, wird aber geschnappt, und schlägt einem der Krieger, der sie zu Boden drückt, mit einen Stein den Schädel ein, schafft es sich dessen Schwert zu schnappen, und will sich grade gegen die anderen verteidigen, als plötzlich ein Schwert von hinten angeflogen kommt, und einen der Krieger tötet. Sura dreht sich um, und sieht ihren Mann heranrennen, der sich auf die anderen Daker stürzt, und mit Suras Hilfe auch den letzten besiegt. Nachdem sie sich beide vergewissert haben, dass dem anderen nichts fehlt, hören sie Schreie vom Dorf im Tal, und als sie an den Rand des Hügels laufen, sehen sie es bereits lichterloh in Flammen stehen, und fliehen. Stunden später am Lagerfeuer stellt Spartacus fest, dass ihnen wohl niemand gefolgt ist, und sagt, dass sie recht damit hatte, dass er nie hätte weggehen dürfen, doch Sura erinnert ihn daran, dass er sein Wort gegeben hat, und dass die Schuld bei den Römern liegt, die ihres brachen. Sie bemerkt, dass er verletzt ist, und Spartacus lässt sich, zuerst widerwillig, von ihr verarzten. Sura bemerkt, dass das Dorf und alle, die sie kannten, verloren sind, und Spartacus erwidert, dass sie nach Süden gehen werden, da seine Eltern von dort kamen, und die Daker so weit nicht gehen werden, um nicht noch mehr ihrer Leute zu verlieren. Sura rollen stumme Tränen aus den Augen, und sie fragt, was mit den Römern ist. Spartacus antwortet, das die mit Mitridates und Kleinasien beschäftigt seien, und wünscht, er hätte mehr tun können. Sura erwidert, er hat alles getan, was er konnte, und dass er zu ihr zurückgekommen ist, und dass es ihn das Leben hätte kosten können. Spartacus sieht sie an, und sagt, dass es ohne sie für ihn kein Leben gibt, und küsst sie, und beide schlafen die ganze Nacht miteinander. Am nächsten Morgen stehen plötzlich Glaber und ein Trupp Legionäre vor ihnen, schlagen Spartacus, als er nach seinem Schwert greifen will, ins Gesicht, und reißen die schreiende Sura aus seinen Armen. Immer wieder schlagen die Legionäre auf ihn ein, bis Glaber vor ihn tritt, und ihm sagt, dass über die Hälfte der Legionäre desertiert ist, und seine Frau wegen seinem Ungehorsam in die Sklaverei verkauft wurde. Spartacus wird nach Glabers Schlag bewusstlos, und wacht erst auf dem Schiff mitten auf dem Meer wieder auf. Er ist, zusammen mit den beiden anderen Kriegern Drenis und Byzo, an den Handgelenken an der Decke festgekettet. Drenis begrüßt ihn sarkastisch. Spartacus fragt entsetzt, ob sie auf dem Meer sind, und Brenis bestätigt dies. Als Spartacus versucht an seinen Handfesseln zu reißen, ermahnt ihn Drenis vorsichtig zu sein, und sagt, dass Spartacus tagelang bewusstlos war, und als dieser entsetzt nach Sura fragt, rät ihm Drenis sie besser zu vergessen. Allgemein: Sura wurde, wie Spartacus von Glaber in einem "Gespräch" erfährt, von diesem und seinen Männern vergewaltigt, nachdem sie und ihr Mann getrennt wurden, bevor er ihr das lilafarbene Band abschnitt, und es, als er geht, Spartacus überlässt. Sie wurde, während ihrer Zeit in der Sklaverei, von einem Syrer gekauft, und nach Syrien gebracht. Auf Anfrage von Batiatus sucht sein Handlanger und Diener Aulus nach Thrakerinnen, die von Syrern verkauft werden, und Sura kommt kurz nach dem Sieg über Theokoles in Neapolis an. Batiatus glaubt jedoch (zu Recht), das Spartacus versuchen würde aus dem Ludus zu fliehen, wenn er und Sura wieder vereint wären. Er lässt sie tödlich von Aulus auf dem Weg nach Capua verwunden, sodass sie in Spartacus' Armen stirbt, als sie im Ludus ankommt. Spartacus glaubt zuerst, dass der Wagen angegriffen wurde, doch er findet heraus, dass der Mord an seiner Frau auf Batiatus' Befehl geschah, um sein Verlangen nach Freiheit zu brechen. Er bestattet sie in "Das Pendel des Schicksals" ehrenvoll, mit dem lilanen Band zwischen den Händen, auf einem Scheiterhaufen. Auch nach ihrem Tod sieht Spartacus sie in seinen Träumen und Visionen. Nach Varros Tod, als Spartacus sich von seinen Wunden erholt, erscheinen beide in einer Vision, und Sura sagt ihm, er solle sich um alte Wunden kümmern, und bringt ihn dazu, dass er Aulus' Wunde vom angeblichen Überfall auf ihren Wagen überprüft. Spartacus würgt Aulus, und so erfährt er die Wahrheit über den Tod seiner Frau, tötet Aulus für seine Taten, und "wird wieder er selbst". Spartacus entscheidet daraufhin, dass er nicht länger stillschweigend zusehen kann, wie Unschuldige sterben und Batiatus als Rache für den Mord an Sura persönlich umbringen wird. Vengeance Bevor Spartacus Glaber entgültig tötet, hat er eine Reihe von Visionen von Sura, wie sie von den Römern gefangen genommen wird, und nach Glabers Tod, eine weitere Reihe, unter anderem wie Sura bestattet wird. Da Aulus, Glaber und Batiatus tot sind, herrscht in Spartacus' Gedanken nun Frieden und keine Rache mehr. War of the Damned Obwohl die Männer, die für Suras Tod verantwortlich sind, tot sind und alle von Spartacus selbst getötet wurden, hat er weiterhin eine Leere in seinem Herzen, die niemand anders füllen kann. Ihre Erinnerung gibt ihm die Kraft weiterhin an seinem Vorhaben festzuhalten, die Sklaverei in ganz Rom ein für allemal zu beenden, und dabei so viele Römer zu töten wie nur möglich. Laeta weist darauf hin, dass Spartacus nicht mehr von Trauer und Rache für Suras Tod angetrieben wird, wie zuvor, sondern von dem Wunsch alle Sklaven, die im Schatten von Rom leiden müssen, zu befreien. Nach Crixus' Tod bauen ihm und den anderen gefallenen Kameraden zu Ehren einen Scheiterhaufen. Als alle Rebellen die Namen derjenigen rufen, die sie liebten und für ihre Sache gestorben sind, ruft Spartacus Suras Namen, gefolgt von Varro und Miras. Vor der entscheidenden Schlacht gegen Crassus, spricht Spartacus mit Gannicus. Er erzählt ihm, wie Sura, als sie das erste Mal miteinder schliefen, zu ihm sagte, er würde nie eine andere Frau lieben, und dass ihr Tod dazu führte, das er sich gezwungen fühlt, alle Unschuldigen gegen die Unterdrückung Roms zu verteidigen. Doch jetzt habe er verstanden, dass das nicht durch so viele tote Römer wie möglich passiert, sondern wie viele Sklaven und deren Leben er rettet. Nachdem Spartacus von Crassus Männern tödlich verletzt wird und im Sterben liegt, sieht er Sura in ihrer Heimat Thrakien stehen, während sie ihn ansieht und lächelt. Historischer Hintergrund Trivia * Erin Cummings, die Darstellerin von Sura, ist 1,70 m groß und wiegt 58 kg. * In der Pilotfolge der Serie "Die rote Schlange" hatte Sura eine Vision, wie Spartacus sich vor einer großen roten Schlange verneigt. In der letzten Folge der Serie "Sieg" zeigt die Schlussszene Spartacus' Grab auf dem Agrons Schild steht, auf dem eine rote Schlange abgebildet ist, womit sich Suras Prophezeiung erfüllt. * Sura war der zweite Hauptcharakter, der getötet wurde. * Sura ist die Abkürzung des thrakischen Namens "Suratralis", was "stark" oder "mutig" bedeutet. * Als Mitglied des Medi-Stamms Thrakiens wäre Suras Heimatland heute in der Provinz Blagoevgrad in Bulgarien. Zitate "Vernichte sie alle!" - Sura zu Spartacus (Die rote Schlange, 1x01) "Sura! Als die Römer kamen, dachte ich, ich würde dich nie wiedersehen." - "Ich werde immer bei dir sein. Selbst die Götter können mich nicht von dir fernhalten." - "Ich würde sie alle töten, wenn sie's versuchen." - Gespräch zwischen Spartacus und Sura im Traum (Sacramentum Gladiatorum, 1x02) "Ich bin da." - Spartacus' letzte Worte an seine sterbende Frau (Stunde des Ruhms und der Trauer, 1x06) "Du glaubst immer noch an sie? An die Götter?" - "Ja." - "Wieso?" - "Unser ganzes Dorf ist verschwunden, alle die wir kannten sind tot. Wenn's keine Götter gibt, gibt es nichts, was bestimmt, wie unser Leben verläuft. Alles hat dann überhaupt keinen Sinn. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Götter mich zu dir geführt, und mich mit solcher Liebe gesegnet haben, nur um mich zur Zeugin deines Leidens zu machen. Nein, es gibt einen tieferen Sinn für den Pfad auf den du geschickt wurdest, einen der sich erst noch enthüllen muss." - "Ich werde dich nie wieder von meiner Seite lassen. Denn ohne dich gibt es keinen Grund zum Atmen." - "Es gibt immer einen Grund zu leben." - "Ich wäre verloren." - "Nein. Die Götter würden dir den richtigen Weg weisen. '''Du musst nur eines tun: deine Augen schließen, und dich ihren Händen überlassen.'" - Erinnerung von Spartacus an Suras und seine Nacht in der Wildnis und ihr Gespräch (Das Pendel des Schicksals, 1x07) ''"Du warst immer für Verhängnisvolles vorgesehen." - Sura zu Spartacus, in einem Fiebertraum (Alte Wunden, 1x11) en:Sura Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Charaktere, die von Batiatus getötet wurden Kategorie:Thraker Kategorie:Vergewaltigungsopfer